Wild Child
by KSlycke
Summary: How did Kyle wind up at the Brotherhood House? My own development. A follow up-filler to Part 8 of my "Playing House" series


Wild Child

How did Kyle wind up at the Brotherhood House? My own development. A follow up filler to Part 8 of my "Playing House" series

As usual, my stories, their characters, "Nuff said!

When Nathan told him he was free to go at any time he wanted, he half expected the man to follow after him, beg him to come back, show some kind of emotion that went with twenty five years of living as father and son in the secret laboratory Sinister used as his base.

In all actuality, it was less dramatic than that. In the end, the only father figure that he had ever known simply nodded and draped his jacket across the old chair like he always did. There were no tears, no questions, and no emotions. He only handed him five hundred dollars and a cell phone as an exit from the experimental lab.

Kyle wanted to scream.

After all of these years and living in the only 'home' he knew, the man was as cold as stone. It was as if he were looking at a failed experiment that had to be discharged. Kyle could only imagine what Nathan was thinking:

"Subject has failed to enact the mutations this scientist had hoped for. The results are inconclusive at this moment. Further experimentation seems unlikely as the subject has become more and more unstable. In this scientists' mind the only logical outcome is a separation from the subject. Will continue to monitor at times. Five hundred dollars and a cell phone were given."

"Gee, thanks, "Dad"." Kyle wiped his eyes. It wasn't tears because he was parting from the only father he had ever known, it was tears that he wished he could have at least meant something to the man other than a failed experiment. The loneliness of that realization made the tears even more bitter.

Of course he knew that eventually this day would come. He started asking questions more and more. And the more questions he asked, the more elusive Nathan aka Sinister became. His wording was obscure at times going from finding him as a child to adopting him from a pregnant teenager, to outright lies about who he was.

Kyle knew he wasn't Nathan's 'real' son. For that, Kyle had to give him credit. He never lied about that fact. He just didn't tell the truth. And, as he grew older and more curious, questions only led to more questions until the annoyance was almost palpable.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Kyle?" Was Sinister's usual reply. This was followed by a roll of the hand or a flip gesture with his fingers in irritation. "Does it really matter to you so much to know where you come from?"

When you grow up in a laboratory and all you see around you is nothing like what they show on TV then the answer was always "Yes".

"You come from this" He held up a petri dish and some clear tubes "You are as much my creation as if you were naturally born." He finally said "Now fuck off. I have work to do and I don't have time for your questions."

Kyle was twelve when he was told the truth. He was too young to run away and too old to be a child. He didn't have anywhere else to go. Who would take in a test tube baby run away? That night he cried so hard he didn't remember having any dreams. It was the first night of a lot of nights without dreams.

During the day he would dream, though. He would dream of running away. He would go to a big city and disappear. Then his daydreams became running away and finding his parents. His dreams of running away and finding any parents. In his mind, he would be found in the city by some couple, and they would take him to their house. He would go to school like a normal kid. He would eat at their table. They would buy him clothes. And he would be so grateful he would be the perfect child just for them. In his imaginary world, it made sense.

In his reality, he was surrounded in a lab, an unknowing participant in a grand experiment. Kyle didn't know it then, but Sinister was always testing him. He wanted to know what mutant abilities he had. All Kyle knew was that he had to sort the alkaloids away from the acids and to use a wooden spoon to soak up the phosphates. He became at once a shop help and at the other end, a partial mechanic. He seemed to have an ability to fix almost anything.

He also seemed to have an innate defiant streak.

He didn't know where it came from. He was just born that way. The more Nathan would get irritated at his insubordination, the more Kyle would push. At times he couldn't control himself. He was stubborn that way. He simply would not give up on an argument even if it meant no peace. These arguments would go on for days.

When he finally found the courage to sneak out, it was equally terrifying and exhilarating. The times that he was outside of the laboratory were always supervised with scrutiny: what would he do? What did he see? Did he hear anything? What were the smells like?

This time, the grass was softer than he ever knew. The sounds were crisper than he could ever hear. And the smells were heaven to his senses. The earth mixed with water mixed with a sweet perfume of trees, nature, and animals. It was like he could smell the whole world.

He wanted more of it.

He wanted less of it.

Most of all, he wanted Nathan to notice he was actually gone.

But each time it was the same. Did you enjoy yourself? It's nice of you to rejoin me, Kyle, how was your soiree?

He wanted to beat the man senseless. He didn't care either way if he stayed or left.

"You can come and go as you please, Kyle, this is a laboratory not a prison." Was his smug answer. In other words: I don't give a fuck if you're here or not. My work is what is important. Not you.

Kyle looked down at the blurry numbers on the cell phone. This time was the last time he would be leaving and he knew it. Outside was a life he was waiting for. He was born for. The man behind him wasn't important. As far as Kyle knew, he wouldn't even be missed. He was just a failed experiment. That truth made the numbers blur even more and he wiped at his eyes. All he had was an address and the names of his parents. He didn't even know if he would be welcomed. From what Sinister told him, his parents weren't exactly the most lovable people.

Great, a mass murderer and a bipolar shapeshifter Kyle thought. I'm so fucking screwed.

He turned back to look at the laboratory a last time. He couldn't stay here any longer but yet he didn't have anywhere else to go.

…

The smell was familiar. If he had to think about it, past the normal smells of the Maple tree, the dirt, Raven's too-feminine body wash and shampoo, he could make out a scent that just barely struck a memory. It wasn't one he was used to. So why was it familiar?

Victor Creed sat up. Raven murmured something from his lap on the porch swing and lifted her head. It was night time and close to when everyone should be thinking about bed, not danger. Out of habit she listened for sounds coming from the living room. The kids were all in there, alright, having a heated argument over a video game. Her and Creed liked to spend time alone out on the porch while the kids had their time. They had their time too.

Only this time Vic was looking out into the darkness.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"I…dunno." Vic said. He was partially on high alert, seeing, smelling, wrapping one arm around her for protection. He leaned forward a bit. The sounds were low like someone used to padding around quietly but the smell was close.

On a chance Vic yelled in the distance of the smell. It didn't smell dangerous. It smelled scared, and curious. "You can come out. I know you're here dammit."

The long lean figure moved so slowly that Raven thought it was standing still. In the frame of the street lights, he was male, about six feet tall, skinny, and young. His face was hidden by a hoodie but just by sight he appeared to be in his late teens, early twenties. He wasn't yet a man but he was past high school age.

He lifted a hand stopping a few yards from the porch.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

To be continued…..


End file.
